Lips Of An Angel
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: One thing leads to another. First a kiss between friends, while Mac's girlfriend isn't feeling good. During the night he visits his sick girlfriend and tells her about Stella. How will she react & how will Mac and Stella's friendship change? RnR SMacked


**Lips Of An Angel**

**Summary: One thing leads to another. First a kiss between friends, while Mac's girlfriend isn't feeling good. During the night he visits his sick girlfriend and tells her about Stella. How will she react and how will Mac and Stella's friendship change? RnR SMacked one shot**

**Disclaimer: I dont own if I did own CSI NY alot of stuff wouldnt be happening this season and more happy times between Mac and Stella.**

**_A/N: Got this idea while listening to my iPod and got Band Hero with the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder on it, so if you never heard the song it's good and you should check it out especially after you read this one shot._

* * *

**

**M**ac was in his office in the early morning like usual. Even though he was dating Peyton Driscoll, but she was sick and he didn't want to spend his time worrying. Of course he liked Peyton, or else he wouldn't be dating her, but something in his mind told him that they weren't going to last forever. So paperwork had his mind distracted.

"Hey Mac," his thoughts disappeared as he quickly looked up and saw Stella.

"You're here early."

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I think you're rubbing off on me," she smiles, a grin Mac always felt himself tingling. Even though he shouldn't be feeling this way for her.

"Why may I ask couldn't you sleep?"

"Frankie," she sighed, sitting on Mac's office couch.

"You're still having dreams about him, you should have told me."

"Nothing I can't deal with on my own."

"Still wish I could of helped."

"You're too busy with Peyton."

"Never enough for my best friend. I was there for you when you had your HIV scare, I worry about you Stell."

"I know you do and I'm glad for it. You looked deep in thought when I was standing in your doorway. What's going on in your mind?"

Mac sighs and sits next to Stella on the couch, "Peyton, she's feeling a little bit under the weather and you would think I should be worried, but I'm not."

"Well you like her right?"

"I did... still do, I don't know anymore. She's hard to be with, she's different and makes everything complicated."

"I know the feeling," Stella smiles.

"Frankie was just an ass."

"I'll be honest with you Mac, since we're good friends and all. I don't think Peyton is right for you."

"I never thought Frankie was good or right for you either. Can I ask why you don't like Peyton?"

"I never said that."

"I've known you for ten years, I know what you say has a different meaning."

"Okay I admit it, I don't like her she's just... I don't know," she closed her eyes for a few seconds, slowly laying down on the couch, her feet in his lap.

"You seem tired, why don't you take a nap on the couch and I'll do some paperwork?"

"Mhm," she nods, drifting slowly to sleep.

Mac smiled shaking his head, thinking to himself how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He regretably got off the couch and headed back to his desk.

It was about twenty minutes later, he heard mumbling coming from Stella.

"Stella," he sighs getting up and squatting next to Stella, grabbing hold of her hand.

"Get off of me," she moans.

"It's just me Mac," he removed his hand placing it on her forehead which was warm. She got quiet again, and then right before he was going back to his desk.

He saw her offer a tear, which he quickly wiped away. Stella opened her eyes, quickly sitting up.

"He won't go away," she offers more tears as Mac sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist, and she dug her face into his neck. "I hate feeling weak."

"Well I'm here for you Stell, don't you worry no one is going to hurt you like he did ever again," he kissed the top of her head.

She looks up at Mac, "Thanks, that really means a lot to me."

"You deserve only the best."

"I know," she smiles slightly as he pushed a curl behind her ear.

"Sorry you had to go through that pain."

"Me too, only makes us stronger though right?"

"That's what you tell me."

"So I'm smart about something," she sighs.

"You're smart about everything Stella."

"I wish, I'm not smart on how to find the right guy."

"Well maybe the right guy is somewhere close to you."

"I think he is, too bad he has someone," she frowns, looking down.

"Stella," he sighed cupping his hands on her face and she looked up.

"Yeah?"

Before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers. Her arms quickly wrap around his neck, deepening the kiss as her tongue slips past the folds of his mouth. His hands move down to around her waist, and she offers a slight moan. What felt like minutes later Mac slowly pulls back.

"Wow," she whispers.

"That felt amazing."

"You know how long I was waiting for this to happen?"

"A while?"

"Ever since I found out you and Peyton were dating."

"That's why you don't like her."

"She took you away from me."

"I'll never be gone for real Stella," he brought her lips to his again. This time Mac offers the moan as Stella pulls away.

"This is wrong, I want this, but you still have Peyton to deal with."

"I just want to forget about that part," he sighs, grabbing her hand.

"Maybe you should talk to Peyton first."

"I should," he frowned knowing Stella was right.

"It would be the right way to do things."

He nods, "I'll talk to her tonight."

"That's all I ask," she smiles and kisses his cheek.

The moment was ruined when Mac's office phone went off. He gets up and answers it.

"Yes Sinclair, I'll be there in five minutes," he frowns as he slammed down the phone. "Well looks like I'll see you tomorrow Stell, he needs me for the whole day."

"That's tough."

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Stella nods and Mac left. She offered a deep sigh when Lindsay came knocking on Mac's office door.

"I bet you had a good morning," she winks.

"Linds, what are you talking about?"

"I saw you kissing Mac, two times to be exact."

"How'd you see that?"

"I have my ways, but isn't he dating Peyton?"

Stella nods, "That's the bad part."

"I'm glad the bad part wasn't the kissing."

"Oh the kissing is not a problem at all, and Mac's going to talk to Peyton tonight. But nobody can know okay Lindsay?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Especially not Danny trust me he gossips worse than you do."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Lindsay smiled shaking her head.

Soon Lindsay and Stella got started on all the paperwork they had to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about ten at night when Mac finally got off of work. His mind was mainly spent from thinking about the kiss he shared with Stella and what he was going to say to Peyton. The elevator ride to her apartment level was dreadful, just as much as the walk to her front door.

He knocks gently and Peyton soon opened wearing a robe, which was covering up her undergarments.

"Hey Mac, wish I was feeling better."

He nods still in deep thought.

"Are you okay Mac?" she asked.

"Um... yeah I'm fine. Actually I came here to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she smiled, thinking he was going to ask her to move in with him or to marry him.

They both sat on the couch.

"What's this about?"

"It's about Stella."

"Oh, she didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, Peyton listen I've been doing a lot and I mean A LOT of thinking lately, too much actually, okay but that's not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I care for Stella alot."

"You do?" she asked, in a little bit of shock. "I should of known, you guys are too close, and I'm frankly upset about it. You know I don't care for Stella."

"And if you can't accept Stella, I don't want to burden you any further."

"So what, you're dumping me from freakin' Bonasera? You're kidding me right?"

"I'm not kidding around Peyton. I love her."

"Six months Mac, six months I've spent with you and then you say this. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm calling a quits at the crime lab tomorrow, I can't stand seeing her especially with you. She doesn't deserve to be happy."

"You serious. What do you have against Stella?"

"Everything, I hate her and her close bond with you. Get out," she ends with a sniff. He nods and left.

Mac picks up his phone and called Stella once out in the hallway.

_"Hey Mac. How'd it go with Peyton?"_

"Let's just say she doesn't feel warmed up to you. She doesn't think you should ever be happy and I think you deserve the best kind of happiness with me."

_"You're too sweet, soo are you and Peyton..."_

"Over yeah."

_"Sorry."_

"Don't beat yourself over it, it's been my decision for almost a week that me and her weren't going to work out."

_"I'll see you tomorrow then."_

"Actually I'm coming over, I have to tell you something important."

_"Okay, it sounds serious."_

"It is. I'll be there in twenty."

_"I'll be waiting."_

"Alright," Mac nods. He was soon back in his car heading to Stella's apartment building. This time in the elevator he was anxious and nervous, he was going to tell Stella the truth.

He walked and sighed when he stopped at her door. He gently lifted his fist and knocked on the door. Seconds later Stella opens it.

"Right on time," she smirks. "So what did you want to..."

"I love you Stella," he tells her.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

"I think I've always loved you I don't know why it took until today for me to notice it. I don't want another woman for as long as I'm alive."

"Mac that's... I love you too Mac."

"You do?"

"Guilty," she smiles. "Same confession as you probably always have but just recently noticed it."

"I love you," he feircely attaches her lips to his, walking her backwards as Mac closed the door with his foot. He hungrily devoured them. Their tongues were wrestling in a heated passion.

Soon Stella fell backwards on the couch, Mac straddling her waist. Clothes were thrown and soon the union between the two had started. Both, moaning and groaning in delight. As they tire out Mac lays down on top of Stella.

"Oh my God Mac, that was amazing, no more than amazing, I loved it, and you. Please don't ever leave me."

"Wasn't ever counting on it Stella. I'm here to stay."

"Glad to hear that," she smiles, pulling him close capturing his lips, rolling on top of him as their second union had started, as it was completed they fell asleep in each other's arms and life wouldn't get any better than that for the two unluckiest people when it comes to relationships, but the one that was formed around friendship was one that would last forever.

* * *

_**I have to say I am VERY VERY proud of this story. It's amazing isn't it? Might make a sequel story to this in how their relationship would be like, but I have a lot of work I need to do first like my new orleans blues series for our beloved SMacked, hoped this story was up to your expectations, be on the look out because this might not be the end of this.**_


End file.
